1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that allows enlarged monocular or binocular viewing of a display surface located within the near point of the eye and clear visualization of the substantially entire display surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of display apparatus of this type of related art is described in JP-A-2003-121779. JP-A-2003-121779 describes a display apparatus that allows enlarged monocular viewing of displayed contents. The display apparatus described in JP-A-2003-121779 includes means for displaying self-luminous images, the means having two-dimensionally arranged pixels, micro luminous points, each of which corresponding to each of the pixels of the means for displaying images and being part of that pixel, and micro optical elements that direct outgoing light rays from the two-dimensionally arranged micro luminous points. The optical axis connecting each of the micro luminous points and the corresponding micro optical element effectively intersects at a predetermined point located within the near point of the eye, and each of the micro optical elements is disposed such that it creates an virtual image of the corresponding micro luminous point at a position apart from the predetermined point by at least the distance of distinct vision.
According to the display apparatus having such a configuration described in JP-A-2003-121779, it is expected to provide an advantage in reducing the weight and thickness of a display apparatus that allows short-distance, enlarged monocular viewing of displayed contents.
However, in the display apparatus of the related art described in JP-A-2003-121779, the plurality of pixels are arranged on a planar surface in a two-dimensional manner, and a plurality of microlenses, which are the micro optical elements, are similarly arranged on the planar surface in a two-dimensional manner in such a way that they correspond to the pixels. Thus, the distance between the eye and the pixel at the center is the shortest, while the distance progressively increases when approaching the periphery in the radial direction away from the center. Therefore, setting the display apparatus to provide a clear view at the center causes a blurred image at the periphery, so that the viewer may not clearly view the entire visualized image.
It is desirable to solve the problem that in the display apparatus of the related art, the plurality of pixels and the plurality of microlenses are arranged on a planar surface in a two-dimensional manner, so that the viewer may not clearly view the entire image.